Dream a Little Dream of Me
by The Monster Alice
Summary: A seventeen year old girl by the name of Alice falls into a world not too unlike her own. However, she has fallen right into the plot of the 1990 Phantom of the Opera, starring Charles Dance. What will this phan do to save the story she has fallen in love with? And more importantly, what will she do when it comes to an end?
1. Chapter 1: If I am Awake

I drew myself close together, sufficiently curling up into a ball. My hair was still twirled up into the soft cyan colored towel - having gotten out of the shower half an hour ago. And despite being too lazy too unwrap my hair and brush it, at least I had gotten into some comfortable pajamas. But who could blame me for my laziness when I had something much better than a mundane task such as brushing hair? With my Undertale themed tea cup and a bowl of heavily buttered popcorn, I was ready to begin my favorite part of the night.

Everyone in the household was fast asleep; it was borderline midnight. I had the whole living room to myself, and more importantly - the tv. Which meant I could watch whatever I wanted without the complaint from people who were less inclined to watch with me. And tonight was to be the spectacular Phantom of the Opera.

Oh-ho-ho! Not just any Phantom of the Opera but in fact the 1990 one. To anyone who didn't watch Phantom or was a regular in the phandom - that wouldn't mean anything to them. But for me, it meant a few hours of fluff, feels, and excitement. I got settled in, having already prepared the movie in the dvd player, and felt a short wave of happiness as I pressed play and heard the first few booming notes of the beginning score.

* * *

I could hardly believe that I had fallen asleep! Now I know I must have been getting towards the end of the second part, dang it! I slowly raised my eyelids, only to have them fall shut immediately. Well it _sounded_ like the movie was still going. It _looked_ like the movie was still going. Though, how did it seem that I had gotten closer than before. And I don't remember them pointing the camera towards the catwalks at this angle - very strange indeed.

I also didn't remember people speaking actual French in the movie, either. But it seemed as soon as I noticed, it all sounded like English again. I must have been more tired than I thought. It was a little hard to focus for a moment, as if I was just between being asleep and being awake. Not too long afterwards, however, I was finally able to hone in on the words that were coming from the tv.

"How did she get in here? And what are those strange clothes she's wearing? Absolutely indecent I tell you!" One voice hissed.

"I tell you, she appear in thin air! Just fell right there, just like that!" Another voice said desperately.

"You mean she fell from the catwalks?" one womanly sounding voice asked confusedly.

"No, no, no! Thin air! Just _poof_! Like that!" the previous voice said, again strained.

Wait... what? That doesn't make sense, that never happened in the movie. I finally willed myself to sit up, a yawn coming to my lips but stopped before it even had a chance as I opened my eyes. I was... I was _here_? I really thought I would have jumped up and started running everywhere, do a couple cartwheeled, and clicking my heels - the whole bit. But no, I was frozen in place with my jaw slightly slacked and my eyes opened wide like a deer in the headlights.

"Look, she is awake!" I heard one of the people call out.

I was too stunned to even get up as a familiar face started to make his way towards me. It was obviously the manager, and more importantly, Erik's father. He came up to me with a highly concerned look on his face, placing his hands out in order to help me get up. I nodded appreciatively to the helpful gesture and didn't know how much I needed the help until I got onto my feet and nearly went toppling over just from the slight movement of trying to walk forward. Once again he helped me balance then took his hands away once I finally seemed to be able to stabilize myself.

"Mademoiselle, apparently you took quite the fall. Are you alright?" he asked. I couldn't help but smile a bit - apparently it wasn't a full translation between French to English.

"Um... yes, yes I think so," I said briefly.

"Do you know where you are?" Gerard inquired further.

"No... yes! I'm in the Paris Opera House... it's so much more beautiful than I could have imagined," I said, still in a heavy daze as I looked up from the stage and towards the chandelier which was surrounded by antique paintings.

Who wouldn't be in absolute awe, being able to see such architecture? Apparently everyone around me as they mumbled things to each other. I could only catch a few small phrases such as, 'she must be mad' and 'what are they going to do with her?' It seemed that their questions would be answered, at least for me.

"Follow me, if you will," Gerard said, motioning for me to follow him.

I nodded my head and trailed behind him. After some while of walking, I quickly realized that he was taking me to the front of the opera house. He was kicking me out! I stopped walking and it didn't take long for him to stop and look back at me. "I don't have anywhere to go," I suddenly blurted out; my eyes were wide at the possibility that I may be kicked from the story before it even began. He watched me for a moment, brows knitted together before he sighed and nodded shortly to himself.

"What is your name?" the manager asked. Or at least, I assumed he was still the manager at this point.

"Alice," I replied simply, seeing no point in giving my last name if he decided to make me leave regardless.

But instead, it seemed that he had taken mercy on me and once more made a gesture for me to follow him. I followed him down into a familiar room; it seemed to be one of the various prop storage areas. But it was also obvious that no one had been in the room for quite some time, looking at the layers of dust that blanketed most of the vicinity of the room.

"You can stay here for now. I will see what I can do about finding someone who can take you in more permanently. I hope you don't mind," he asked.

"No, this is perfect. Thank you," I smiled.

He nodded and left me to my own devices. The room wasn't as grand as the opera house but it was still part of the movie. God, I'm part of the movie! This had to be a dream... a mad, wonderful, and realistic dream! I just hoped that I would get to see the masked man himself before my dream decided to kick me out too!


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Let Me Sleep

I was too awake to attempt to sleep. That and the amount of dust in the room was giving me a near constant state of wanting to sneeze which was ridiculously unpleasant. However, it made it feel all that more real! But the time alone did give me space to think - which was strange to be able to do in a dream. I've never been or even heard of someone dreaming this lucidly. Everything moved as if it were in real time and the events that had occurred were too natural and realistic to truly be something that comes from dreams. Right?

Another strange thing was that I felt hunger. Not that my stomach could be bothered to make any noise over it but it was enough to get me whining to myself. As if I hadn't had enough food before falling asleep! I slightly laughed to myself and left the prop storage room. Fortunately for me and my lack of sense of direction, the room had been placed at the very end of the hallway and the only way for me to go was down the hall.

I was able to follow it out into the foyer where, once again, the extravagant gold and lively colors were made prominent. The grand area brought a fangirling smile to my face and took a moment to feel the wall - half expecting to fall through it like it were some sort of vision. Instead, I was met with the cool texture of polished stone. I was able to take just one more moment for myself in the space before I heard a door swing open at the top of the grand stair case and the voice of a man.

"I'm sorry. That's just-a how it is." Oh, that voice obviously belonged to the 'new' opera manager. I realized that I should hide so as not to interrupt the scene and ruin the plot or something. I didn't know how my being here exactly worked yet.

"Apparently, you've done a wonderful job!" the man encouraged lousily.

There was then another unmistakable voice. The only slightly hushed voice of Carlotta, currently celebrating the news her husband had just given Gerard. I stuck my tongue out at the couple, childishly, and happily got away with it. However, I quickly sobered up to the situation as I saw the face of a defeated older man walk down the worn white steps.

"Monsieur Carriere, whats happened?" a middle aged woman asked, who was perhaps one of the costumers; who had just walked in to start her work day.

"I've just been dismissed," Gerard admitted gloomily. A small crowd of the opera's employees who were also coming in heard the news and began to console the ex-manager. I did not join them, frowning and looking on sympathetically. If I could, I'd march right up to those two bucket-heads and demand that the release their hold on the opera company immediately, however, I knew that I was as powerless in the situation as Gerard was. I waited until the crowd split and left Gerard alone, who was now looking about the room as if it may be the last time he sees it. I came out of hiding and eventually the ex-manager saw me. He tried to give me a reassuring smile but it fell short and he sighed.

"I am sorry, mademoiselle. I can no longer guarantee your stay here. In fact, the moment they find out your in one of their rooms, they'll probably throw you out." I nodded, understanding what he had said.

"The most I can do for you now is to continue looking for a place for you to stay and ask one of our... one of the seamstresses to make you something to wear. I'm sorry I could not do more for you," he apologized again.

"That is enough. Thank you, monsieur," I smiled a little. He nodded back and turned back around to go up the stairs - probably to return backstage to speak to one of the seamstresses and to start gathering everyone around for a meeting.

I soon made my way in, my hand trailing over the red seats as I walked down the columns towards the stage. There was so much to look at! The large set of row after row of seats, the fancy opera boxes that were stacked up and down the walls, and of course - the ceiling where the wondrous chandelier hung. The trip down was almost too quick, as I arrived at the front of house - taking my place in a seat with as few stares as I could get. And after a lingering half an hour, the meeting had finally begun.

"The truth is, my friends, that it was time for me to leave," he paused, "I'd been around far too long. All'f Paris, by now, must know that the opera is under new management. And, of course, that means a new managing director. And I would like to present him to you now-"

I silently groaned to myself and put my hands over my face. Maybe I should have made a complete fool out of myself to stop him. Maybe I could spread rumors about there being a ghost and then pretend to be a phantom - oh wait, that's taken. The new managing couple took their grudgingly given applause with much enthusiasm.

"This is a moment we will never forget," the Itallian man announced proudly, hand over his chest. I smiled - right on time.

"It's the phantom!" a man within the audience shouted as a single plain envelop floated down from the catwalks. I leaned forward in my seat, knowing well who exactly that was from. And by the murmuring in the audience, they seemed to be just as interested in what was going on.

"Phantom?" Cholet, the now current manager, marched up to Gerard. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded from the older man.

"I'll explain to you in my office-" Gerard started.

"You-a mean in my-a office," Cholet corrected him.

"Of course, forgive me," Gerard politely smiled and apologized.

The two men made their way off stage, Carlotta sitting there and looking bewildered and dumbfounded as ever. I quickly stood from my seat and climbed over a few people to make my way over to follow the ex-manager and the oaf who had taken his place. I tried my best to discreetly follow them and seemed to be successful until we arrived at a very familiar room where a certain watching statue was placed.


End file.
